Queen B's
by jeessiiccaaxo
Summary: This is a story about Blair Waldorf and Brooke Davis. To see the FULL SUMMARY, click the story and read THE BEGINNING OF CHAPTER 1! Trust me, it's good. You know you love me, XOXO, Gossip Girl
1. Chapter 1

**Hi everyone! I am so excited and over-joyed about the feedback I received from my last two stories; despite a few rude comments. I am happy to announce that because my last two stories were both a success, I have decided I would try and write my very first crossover! Here is the FULL summary of this story, which is about the two Queen B's: Brooke Davis and Blair Waldorf.**

 **Brooke Davis is a small town, fashion designer who grew up as the popular party girl in high school. Blair Waldorf is a fashion-lover, who grew up as an Upper East Sider and was the Queen Bee of her private school, Constance Billard School for Girls. Both girls are very different yet very much the same. After Brooke's high school graduation, she decided to pack up and move to New York City to start her very own clothing company, Clothes Over Bro's. Lucky for her, Blair just graduated high school as well and the two end up meeting on the streets of New York. The two become friends, despite some problems at the beginning of their friendship, and when Brooke decides she wants to move back to Tree Hill, Blair wants to join her. The two ladies head to Tree Hill and trouble begins to arise as both girls go on to live a life meant for the other. One night they both have scarring nightmares that leaves both girls to wonder about the lives they're living. Brooke always dreamt of going to the big city and Blair just wants to find simplicity in a small town. Find out how this thrilling story plays out.**

 **I hope you guys enjoy this new and exciting story! Don't forget to review!**

– _Queen B's–_

It was a chilly July day, the wind blowing through trees and the clouds dark as if it would start pouring at any second. Brooke Davis was standing in front of Tree Hill high school. She had a large purple suitcase in one hand and a smaller pink suitcase in the other. She was carrying a large Kate Spade purse which hung from her forearm and she gripped her iPhone in her hand. Brooke had come to say one last goodbye to her High School before she stepped onto the plane, flying her out to New York City. Brooke had begun a clothing website online where she sold all kinds of designer clothes and after she graduated, she promised her mother that she would fly to New York to grow her company. The truth was, Brooke had always dreamt of making it big in the city and with her mother's help she knew her dream would come true.

Brooke sighed and lifted her arm so that she would call Haley. Haley James Scott was her best friend and, thanks to Tree Hill high school, she could rely on Haley for anything. She would have called her former best friend Peyton Sawyer, however Peyton had moved to Los Angeles two days after they graduated and Brooke hadn't talked to her for a month. Brooke dialed the number and put the large phone to her ear.

"Hello?" Brooke heard Haley ask. Brooke was trying not to let the tears stream down her face.

"Hey, Haley. Um, I'm just at the school and I was wondering if you could come pick me up and drive me to the airport. I would do it but I don't have a car and I have no money for a cab." Brooke could hear the sadness tremble through her shaky voice but hoped Haley couldn't hear it.

"Yeah, sure. Do you mind if Jamie tags along? He'll be in the back in his car seat, it's just Nathan is at camp and…" Haley trailed off.

"Of course, I definitely want to see my godson before I leave!" Brooke smiled, although she knew Haley couldn't see. Haley said thanks and hung up, leaving Brooke to stand in the parking lot waiting.

After 5 minutes, Haley slowly pulled up in a damaged old car. When Nathan and Haley got married, they had the apartment which didn't leave much money for a car to begin with. Then they had Jamie and they were totally out of money for a new car so they got stuck with a used 1985 Hondo civic.

Brooke grabbed both suitcases and shoved them into the trunk of the old car. Brooke ran to the front and hopped into the passenger seat. She turned to Haley, who had tears in her eyes, and gave her a hug.

"Haley, don't cry. You're going to make me cry!" Brooke said into the shoulder of her best friend. The two let go of each other and wiped their eyes to rid them of the tears.

"Let's go to the airport." Haley said, flashing a sad smile to her best friend.

– _Queen B's–_

Brooke and Haley were hugging in the middle of the waiting area for the gates. Haley was holding Jamie in one hand while she let go of Brooke.

"Brooke Davis, I will miss you. Thank you for being my best friend." Haley said, crying.

"Thank you for being my best friend, Haley James Scott. But it's not like we won't see each other again. In a few months, when my company is up and running, I will be back here. I will come back and I will babysit my beautiful grandson while his parents go out and party. I promise." Brooke replied, wiping tears away from her eyes.

"You better or else I will fly to New York and drag your ass back here." Haley laughed, giving Brooke one last hug. When they broke apart for the second time, the overhead speaker blared with a voice saying that Brooke's flight was boarding.

"Bye, Tutor Girl. I'll miss you." Brooke smiled, squeezing Haley's hand. She let go and walked off to board her flight to New York.

– _Queen B's–_

Brooke was standing on the sidewalk of New York City in her Henri Bendel pumps with her Kate Spade purse. She certainly looked the part of a New Yorker but was very distracted when a limo pulled up right in front of her. Brooke looked around confused when the window opened and someone yelled "You!" at her.

"Are you talking to me?" Brooke asked the person in the limo.

"Depends. Are those the new Henri Bendel pumps that aren't even out yet?" The stranger asked. Brooke blushed and looked down at her feet.

"Yeah, they are. My mom got them for me. She knows the owner of the store here in New York." Brooke smiled through her confused facial expressions. The stranger rolled up the window then opened the door and stepped out.

"I'm Blair. You probably know me so yes, I am _the_ Blair Waldorf." Blair announced, sticking out her hand for Brooke to shake.

"Oh, I'm Brooke Davis. You probably don't know me. But you will." Brooke said, returning the confidence.

"Why because we'll be friends or because you'll be famous?" Blair questioned.

"Both." Brooke flashed a smile and then continued the conversation. "I own an online clothing website and I'm in New York to seek my mom's help into making it a worldwide company." Brooke exclaimed, confiding in her new friend.

"Wow, big plans don't you think? I mean New York isn't the easiest to please, never mind the world. If you want my advice, I suggest you start with a simple clothing line, that's not online. And then if the people like it, start the company." Blair responded, bluntly. Brooke was immediately offended but then started gaze over Blair's wardrobe discovering she is wearing the red dress from her new line, "American Teen".

"Do you mind if I ask where you got your dress?" Brooke asked, ready to prove her new found friend wrong.

"Not at all. There's this online shopping website called Clothes Over Bro's and their new line featured this dress. It's called "American Teen"! Isn't it so chic?" Blair gushed, oblivious to Brooke's smirking facial expression.

"Oh and I don't think my plans are too big because New York already loves my work." Brooke said, reverting the conversation back to her career.

"How do _you_ know?" Blair asked, with a snarky attitude.

"Because you're already wearing my dress. You see, I'm Brooke Davis and I own Clothes Over Bro's. American Teen was my first clothing line and I'm in New York to further my website by turning it into a company." Brooke said, proving Blair's statement wrong. Blair gasped at the sound of this and her jaw dropped open.

"You're the owner of Clothes Over Bro's? I love your clothes! I practically own your whole line! When are you coming out with your new line?" Blair questioned with a mount of energy. Brooke smiled and thought back to her conversation with her mother.

"Well the company's grand opening is this Saturday so when we open, the new line will be in the store. So far the only location we have is here in New York, however when the company takes off, I am looking to move back home and open a store there while my mother runs things from here." Brooke smiled, feeling her phone buzz in her pocket. "Speaking of the devil." Brooke murmured, grabbing her phone and placing it to her ear.

"Hello, mother." Brooke answered. She was silent for a moment and then begun talking again, "Yes I've landed safely. I actually met someone who is a big supporter for the company." Brooke fell silent again, listening to the receiver. Brooke hung up and grabbed her suitcases. She felt a hand rest on top of hers and looked up.

"Please, where do you have to go?" Blair said, signaling for her driver to load the suitcases into the trunk.

"I have to meet my mom at the company's head office. It's just around the corner from here." Brooke said, pointing in the direction of the building. Blair's driver grabbed her belongings and shoved them into the tiny trunk. "If you'd like to come, you can meet my assistant and mother." Brooke offered, feeling obligated to bring Blair along. Blair nodded and they got into the limo that zoomed off to the office.

– _Queen B's–_

Brooke and Blair walked through a pair of glass doors that had the words 'Clothes over Bro's' painted across them. As Brooke walked past the front desk, with a suitcases in each hand, the secretary greeted her. Both girls kept their heads high as they waltzed to the boardroom, not paying attention to anyone around them. When they reached the boardroom, Brooke got stopped by her assistant, Millicent Huxtable, so she waved Blair to go into the boardroom as she talked with her assistant. Blair opened the door and was immediately caught off guard when she heard someone talking.

"How do you like the head office, Br– _Blair Waldorf_? What on earth are you doing in my head office?" Victoria asked, completely caught off guard.

" _Victoria_? I'm here with Brooke. We met on the street and she invited me to come in and see the place." Blair said, at first confused then decided to explain her reasoning for being there.

"So when Brooke said she was talking to a supporter of the company, she meant _you_?" Victoria asked.

"Yes, Victoria. I love Brooke's clothes and to be fair I didn't know _you_ were attached to this company." Blair responded with an arched eyebrow.

"Look Blair, what happened all those years ago was a mistake. I didn't try to make Waldorf Designs go bankrupt, I just tried to help. It isn't my fault plus you were still able to get back on your feet. I mean, Waldorf Designs is one of our biggest competitors." Victoria confessed, knowing Blair might reveal this secret to her mother, the head of Waldorf Designs.

"Whatever, that doesn't change what you did. But I genuinely like Brooke and her clothes; I want to be her friend. I can promise you I won't pry her for details I can tell to my mother but then I expect the same from you _and_ her." Blair said, laying down the ground rules of her friendship with Brooke.

"Brooke doesn't even know about Waldorf Designs, or that you're tied to it. With that, I don't want you to tell her because then she might do something she will regret later."

"I agree. Our relationship will be strictly personal, no business." Blair added, nodding her head in agreement with Victoria. Just then, Brooke walked in. She rolled her suitcases in and asked that Victoria have them delivered to her hotel room.

"Thank you, Mother. Blair, can I talk to you?" Brooke asked, with a concerned look.

"Of course." Blair responded, stepping further in the room. Victoria rolled the suitcases out of the room and shut the door. Brooke looked to make sure no one would hear them and then she begun to speak.

"Blair, I really like you as a person and I really want us to be friends." Brooke said, looking deep into Blair's eyes as if to study her response.

"I do too." Blair responded, giving a nervous smile.

"I don't want to start our friendship off with lies. Do you have anything to tell me?" Brooke asked, glaring at Blair to catch her reaction.

"No, not that I know of." Blair lied, nervously. She was afraid that Brooke knew something she wasn't supposed to but didn't think of confessing in case she was just paranoid.

"How well do you know my mother?" Brooke asked, changing the subject. She didn't change her expression nor move her stare from Blair.

"Well, her and my mother got into business wars together but that's about all. Why do you ask?" Blair questioned, fearing what would come next. Brooke ignored her question and decided to come out with her reasoning for all the questions.

"Would you say you knew my mother well enough to murder your best friend, Serena Van Der Woodsen and then pin it on her?" Brooke asked, her voice raised and an evil glare in her eye. Blair's heart sank and knew that she couldn't lie anymore.

"Yes."

 **I hope you all liked my first chapter of "Queen B's"! Don't forget to review and let me know if you want a chapter 2! You know you love me.**

 **XOXO, Gossip Girl**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey everyone, I'm back! So I was thinking about where I wanted this story to go and further down the road, there are some things I am conflicted about. Therefore when we get there, I will ask you guys about your opinions so that this story will include you guys more!**

 **Just some clarification, in my story Blair and Louis NEVER GOT MARRIED. Serena ended up refusing to let Blair marry Louis because she knew Blair loved Chuck.**

 **Anyways, I'm super excited about this chapter and I think you guys will really like it! Don't forget to review!**

– _Queen B's–_

Brooke was staring at Blair's eyes. _How could she do such a thing?_ Brooke thought. Blair didn't know what to feel, she was upset and angry that Brooke found out yet sad and regretful that she killed her best friend. For the longest time, Blair was trying to forget it ever happened and move on with her life but every day she has to walk into the bathroom they shared and stare at Serena's bedroom, through the door. The only ones that know what Blair did are Chuck, Victoria and her mother. Blair didn't want to think back to that night but the memory was forcing its way to her head.

 _-START FLASHBACK-_

 _2 years earlier_

 _Serena was standing in the alley way beside the hotel she lived in. Blair stood across from her best friend, holding a cold, black gun which pointed at Serena's head._

" _Blair, what are you doing?! Put the gun down!" Serena yelled, as Blair placed her finger on the trigger._

" _Shut up." Blair swallowed, letting out a deep sigh a few moments after. "You made me do this! You ruined my life and I am poor thanks to you! You did this all, you brought it onto yourself! So stop whining, you brat." Blair couldn't believe the words coming out of her mouth. She had never planned to say this nor actually point the gun at her, she just planned to scare Serena._

" _Blair, I didn't mean for you to take it to this level but you're not poor! Besides, you wouldn't have been that much richer with Louis than with Chuck. You are meant to be with Chuck and you're happy with him now! You're happy with Chuck, aren't you?"_

" _No Serena, you went to Victoria Davis and you told her what my mother planned to do and they decided to file a lawsuit that says we stole their designs. Now Waldorf Designs has no chance of winning unless we lose all our money, which my mother wants to do! She thinks we have a shot at winning and when we don't win, I will lose everything! Do you even know how much you ruined my life?" Blair started to cry, yelling at her best friend._

" _Blair, what is this really about? I know your mother and I know she would never take the money she put aside for you." Serena asked, trying to be calm while Blair held the gun at her face._

" _I'm pregnant, Serena! I'm pregnant and I need money because the money my mom left for me isn't enough and when she uses the rest of it on that stupid lawsuit you started, I will have nothing to support this baby!" Blair yelled, tears streaming down her face. Serena was speechless and couldn't imagine what to think._

" _I'm sure Chuck would support you", was all Serena could get out. Blair became angry and gripped the gun tighter, prepared to blow Serena's head off at any second._

" _It's not Chuck's! It's Dan's, ok? We slept together last night; Chuck and I haven't slept together in weeks." Blair yelled, her hand shaking which made the gun shake too._

" _You bitch." Serena muttered, hatred growing in her eyes. "How dare you sleep with my boyfriend? How fucking dare you?!" Serena yelled, her body shaking._

" _This is your fault! This is all your fault, Serena. And now there's nothing else I can do." Blair walked towards her best friend, keeping the gun aimed straight at Serena's head._

 _Before Blair could pull the trigger Serena muttered, "Go rot in hell, you bitch."_ _Blair pulled the trigger and a bullet came flying out of the gun, hitting Serena right in the forehead. Serena flew backwards and landed in a pile of garbage on the ground. Blair's hand flew up to her mouth and the gun dropped to the ground making a loud_ clank _noise. She felt a hand on her shoulder and she froze, knowing she had been caught._

" _Blair…" Chuck said, shocked at what he just witnessed. Blair turned around, her eyes wide open and mouth trembling. She tried to stay strong and explain what had just happened but nothing came out and instead, she fell into Chuck's arms. Chuck stumbled backwards at the amount of weight Blair piled on, and took a seat on the ground so Blair could rest on top of him._

" _I didn't want to kill her, I just wanted to scare her. But then she started questioning me and I couldn't take it so I…" Blair babbled. Chuck's head dropped and sighed._

" _You killed her."_

" _I'm sorry." Blair said in between sobs. Chuck shook his head and looked into Blair's eyes._

" _I'm not the person you have to say sorry to." Chuck asked, and Blair realized he hadn't been there for the whole confrontation._

" _She started questioning me about my pregnancy." Blair changed the subject, looking up at Chuck. Blair knew she would have to tell him that is was Dan's child but somehow she tried to find a way to cover it up._

" _You're pregnant?" Chuck paused. "We're... pregnant?" Chuck finished, completely shocked. Blair squeezed her eyes shut and felt a tear trickle out of her eye and down her cheek._

" _No, you're not." Blair paused, looking up at Chuck. "It's not yours, its Dan's." Blair said, feeling the heat of Chuck's glare on her face._

" _You slept with Dan." Chuck said. He didn't ask, rather he stated it accepting the truth. "I thought you were happy, Blair. I thought I had given you everything you could have wanted." Chuck looked to Blair with hurt in his eyes._

" _You did! You did, Chuck. And I love you for–"_

" _Don't say that. Don't say 'and I love you for that' because if you really loved me you wouldn't have slept with Dan. That would be my child if you loved me so much. But it's not and you don't love me, Blair." Chuck interrupted, pushing Blair off of his shoulder. Chuck stood up and started to walk away._

" _But you slept with Jenny!" Blair called out, making Chuck turn around and glare at Blair._

" _You forgave me, Blair. And that still doesn't mean you can go sleep with Dan." Chuck replied, fired with anger and disappointment in Blair._

" _Chuck…"_

" _Look, Blair. I won't turn you in to the police. But don't talk to me, don't visit me and do not contact me in any way. Stay away from me." Chuck said, walking away leaving Blair to cry on the ground in the alley._

 _-END FLASHBACK-_

"Blair!" The sound of Brooke's yelling shook Blair from her thoughts. "Why would you do such a thing?" Brooke asked, her hands on her hips.

"I'll explain everything." Blair said, knowing that if she ever wanted another best friend she would have to confess all of her secrets. "Serena and I always knew what was best for the other and when I was going to get married to Louis, she told me I shouldn't be marrying him. So I called off the wedding and I realized my love was for Chuck, and that Serena was right. But then we got into a fight and she came to your mother and told her all of our plans. Your mother wanted to file a lawsuit saying we stole your designs and my mother wanted to use all the money in the savings to win the lawsuit. Then I slept with Serena's boyfriend and I got pregnant. My mom had enough money for me, only me. Not a baby. And I blamed Serena for that. I thought the only way to solve my problems, was to kill Serena." Blair said, her head down.

"My mother never told me any of this. What happened with the lawsuit?" Brooke asked.

"When it was all over the news that Serena died, my mother thought a lawsuit wasn't good for me then."

"But you thought it would be a good idea to just blame it on Victoria?" Brooke asked, upset but also a little understanding.

"Yes. My mom didn't want me to do it but I thought it was for the best because I obviously didn't want to go to jail." Blair sighed, looking down in her lap. "Brooke, I'm sincerely sorry for what I did. I understand if you want to turn me into the police."

"Thank you for being honest with me. I won't turn you in." Brooke sadly smiled to her friend. Victoria barged into the boardroom and stared at Brooke.

"Brooke, Blair, we need to talk." Victoria paused. "You need to go back to Tree Hill now." Victoria demanded.

"Why? Is everything ok?" Brooke asked, concerned.

"You haven't made any designs in weeks. The company is running low on creative designs and Millicent thinks it's because you aren't at home anymore." Victoria said, noticing that Brooke was glowing with excitement.

"I'm going back to Tree Hill?" Brooke asked, elated at the news.

"Yes and I need Blair to go with you."

"Why?" Brooke and Blair asked at the same time.

"Blair is under investigation with the NYPD for the murder of Serena Van Der Woodsen."

– _Queen B's–_

 **How did you guys like this chapter? I know it wasn't one of my best but I promise the next chapter will be so much better! Don't forget to review! Until next time, you know you love me.**

 **XOXO, Gossip Girl**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hi everyone! I am so sorry that I haven't updated in a while. About a week ago, my computer got hacked and all my files became encrypted which means if I wanted my files back, I would have to pay $2000 to get them back! So, I had to start everything from scratch which means I had to re-make all of my files that described what I would do in each chapter.**

 **Anyways, now that I am back on track I can continue to write and publish chapters and I can't wait for this next one! Enjoy!**

– _Queen B's–  
_

Brooke was sitting in the limo across from her new friend, Blair. Victoria was on Brooke's right and both ladies were on their phones, unbothered by the situation at hand.

"How are you two so calm?" Blair asked, her legs shaking and her hands clasped together.

"Blair, all your mother said was that they asked where you were so you could come in for some questioning about the murder of your best friend, Serena Van Der Woodsen. So far, we don't even know if you are a suspect in this case." Victoria declared, calmly.

"But won't they know I'm trying to run away? Won't they find that a little suspicious?" Blair asked, impatiently. Victoria sighed and responded, "Your mom asked me where you were and how we could fix this so, I told her to tell the police you were in Tree Hill and have been for the past 3 years."

"Did they believe her?" Blair asked, with her eyes wide open.

"Well considering that when you did kill her, you ran off to the Hamptons and your mother told the police that you were staying with a friend out of the state, I think the police will believe her." Victoria said, with annoyance in her voice.

"Blair, you will be fine. And if you need an ally, I will say that you were in Tree Hill with me for the past 3 years. Don't worry, we'll get through it." Brooke said, assuring Blair. The driver of the limo abruptly stopped and rolled down the window that revealed a space between the front and back seats where the driver and passengers could talk.

"Ms. Davis, we are at your friend, Ms. Sawyer's hotel." The driver announced. Because of the current situation, Brooke had to pretend that Blair was actually Peyton in case the police decided to question her driver.

"Thank you." Brooke replied, opening up the door for Dorota to push bags into the limo. Victoria rolled up the window in between the driver and them so that he couldn't hear what was going on.

"Oh, Dorota!" Blair cheered, pulling in her maid to sit. Brooke closed the door and shuffled over for Dorota to sit.

"So here's the situation, Blair is under investigation with the NYPD for the murder of Serena Van Der Woodsen. This means that as of now, Blair has been in Tree Hill, North Carolina for the past 3 years. Also, this little encounter never happened and you never even packed Blair's bags today. You spent all day making a wonderful tomato and onion soup for Eleanor and you even cleaned the house. Got it?" Victoria ordered.

"Yes, I understand. Ms. Blair, I hope you will be okay." Dorota agreed. Blair gave Dorota a hug and pushed her out the door. Dorota quickly turned around and headed back upstairs while the limo drove off and headed straight to the airport.

– _Queen B's–_

Blair and Brooke each had two suitcases in hand and a big purse. The girls put on their sunglasses so they wouldn't be recognized and strolled through the aisle to find their gate. They had about 5 minutes before they would start to board their plane, which was enough time for Blair to call her mom and Brooke to call Haley. Both ladies pulled out their phones and quickly dialed the numbers.

"Haley?" Brooke asked, when she heard the ringing stop.

"Brooke? Hey, how's New York?" Haley asked, excited to talk to her best friend.

"Actually I'm coming home." Brooke said, holding in her excitement.

"Why? Is everything okay?" Haley asked, franticly. Brooke smiled and replied, "Everything is fine. I will explain later but I am so excited that I get to come back home." Brooke was going to continue but heard a loud voice over top of the speaker that said their flight was now boarding. "Uh, can you pick us up from the airport? We land at 8:30 tonight." Brooke said, rushing back to get her suitcases.

"Of course! Nathan will take care of Jamie and I'll come get you." Haley replied, excitement rising in her voice.

"Ok, but bring my beautiful godson with you or else!" Brooke threatened in a friendly way. "Also, I'm bringing home a friend. Her name is Blair Waldorf. Look, I'll see you when we land but make sure there is enough room for the _four_ of us! You, Blair, Jamie and I!" Brooke knew that she saw Jamie that morning but she couldn't stand being away from him for more than 3 hours.

"Okay! Bye, see you soon!" Haley said, ending the call. Brooke reached her suitcases and saw that Blair had just come off the phone as well.

"Home, here I come." Brooke said, as she boarded the plane.

– _Queen B's–_

Blair and Brooke were walking through the gates that lead to where Haley was waiting, when they say a brunette holding a blonde baby. Brooke ran towards Haley and Blair followed, not quite sure where they were going.

"Jamie!" Brooke yelled, picking up her godson. Haley smiled and handed over her son to her best friend. "Haley." Brooke smiled, hugging Haley.

"I know we saw each other this morning but I missed you not being around all day!" Haley said, laughing and hugging Brooke. The girls released from their hug and turned to Blair.

"Blair, this is my best friend Haley and this is her son Jamie. Hales, this is my new friend Blair." Blair and Haley shook hands and smiled to each other.

"He is so cute." Blair said, referencing Jamie.

"Thank you." Haley replied, grabbing Brooke's suitcases. "Let's head home."

– _Queen B's–_

Haley pulled up to her large house and parked the car. "Alright so, there is a guest bedroom for each of you." She announced.

"Thank you so much, Haley. I'm sure in a few days Blair and I will have our own place. Besides, if we want to make it look like we have been living here for 3 years, we have to have our own house." Brooke thanked her best friend. On the way home from the airport, Blair and Brooke explained to Haley what was going on and even told her about the murder.

"Blair, I just want you to know that I am happy you told me about the murder, especially because I am a stranger. But just understand that Nathan and I might be a little… cautious when it comes to you being around Jamie." Haley warned, as they got out of the car.

"I completely understand. I just hope you know that you are one of the very few people who actually know the truth about what went on that night so if the police do question you, I need you to say that I have been here for the past 3 years and I had nothing to do with the murder." Blair asked, hoping Haley will lie for her if she had to. Haley looked to Brooke and saw her sympathetic facial expression.

"I promise." Haley agreed, not knowing what she was getting herself into.

– _Queen B's–_

 **I hope you all liked it, and I'm sorry I took so long to update.**

 **So, I was on the fence about something I wanted to include in this story so I decided to ask you guys! Do you think Peyton should be a part of the story? Let me know in the reviews! Until next time, you know you love me.**

 **XOXO, Gossip Girl**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hi everyone. I am so sorry for what I'm about to say. I don't think I can move on with this story. I am so busy with exams and school that I lost my passion to write this fanfic and I'm going to end it here. However, I will tell you where I was going to take the story. Brooke was going to tell Julian she loved him and he can't say it back. She then, finds him in her bed with Blair a week later and Brooke runs off to New York. She meets Chuck, falls in love with him and lands a job with Eleanor Waldorf at Waldorf Designs. Brooke tells her mother that she doesn't want to continue Clothes Over Bro's and her mother decides to give it to Blair, who is eager to take on the company. Then they find out Brooke and Chuck's wedding is the same day as Julian and Blair's wedding however they don't really care. Then on the night before their weddings, they each have dreams that indicate to them that they are living each other's lives and they cancel their weddings. Blair moves to NYC, gets back together with Chuck and turns herself into the police for the murder of Serena Van Der Woodsen. Brooke moves back to Tree Hill, gets back together with Julian and she takes back her company, Clothes Over Bro's. They all live happily ever after.**

 **If anyone would like to use this plot idea, please DM me and we can make an agreement. Thanks for the continuous support and I'm sure I will come out with some new fanfics after my exams are done! Thank you all and I'm so sorry I couldn't finish this story. You know you love me,**

 **XOXO Gossip Girl**


End file.
